istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Summer 2012
'Update Highlights' *Burning Archer - The Burning Archer Epic quest has been cleaned up and made available to Rangers as well as Elemental Archers. *Pax Istaria - The return of the ever-popular Summer Festival to Istaria! New quests, titles, and items are available as well as old favorites. *Plots - More than 200 plots have been removed to make space for the remaining plots to grow. Plots have also been repriced making them far more attainable to entry-level players as well as long-time players. *Resource Changes - Plants and all tiers of Wisps now have Rich and Motherlode nodes, other quantities such as beef from cattle has been balanced, and many more resource-related changes and tweaks. 'Adventure' *Raised the min/max damage of Shining Blades. Also, Shining Blades now only shares 50% timer with any other epic abilities/spells. *Malady no longer conflicts with other Blight DoTs, such as Withered State. *Soul Link, Ethereal Paroxysm, and Ethereal Leech will no longer conflict with Spirit DoTs, such as Stinger. *Demon Flurry, Ranged Flurry and Melee Flurry are no longer classified as "Hastes" for effect conflicts, but instead as "Flurries". They will only conflict with one another now. *Corrected the coin value of Flame Arrows, Ice Arrows, Lightning Arrows and Spirit Arrows (II and III were weighted the same as I). *Flame Arrows no longer use the damagemod_flame keyword and so will no longer conflict with Flame Attack. *Armor of the Watcher now lasts for 300 seconds and cannot be dispelled. *Channel Vitae fixed to use the proper drain keyword. 'Burning Archer' In order to make the Burning Archer quest more user-friendly as well as available to a wider selection of players we've done a minor revamp of the quest series. We've included some fixes and some changes that we hope will make both the quest and the ability more appealing. *The quest "Lore Quest: Legend of the Burning Archer" is now available to anyone from Sindenis in Feladan. Sindenis, as a result, no longer tells the tale as part of his dialog. *Quest "Discover the Secrets of the Burning Archer" is now the first quest in the Burning Archer quest series and is given by Sindenis using the Quest Bucket. Burning Archer is no longer given by Sindenis using his regular dialog. *The Burning Archer quest series has been made available to level 90 Rangers in addition to Elemental Archers. This is a massive quest that culminates in a unique epic ability and we wish for more players to experience and enjoy it. *Quest "Burning Archer: 07 - Speak with Tomas Alerras in Dalimond" updated to point players to the correct location for Archwizard Thurid. *Quest "Burning Archer: 14a – Learn more about the Burning Archer" is now known as "Lore Quest: The Legend of the Burning Archer (Part 2)" and is available from the quest bucket of Palaikis to anyone who has completed Part 14 of the Burning Archer quest series. *Burning Archer now only shares 50% timer with any other epic abilities/spells. 'Items' *Fixed the "Armor Tech Kit: Symbol of Istara" so that it properly displays (and buffs) Life and Health instead of Spirit Resistance and Ethereal Armor. Corrected the description of technique "Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Spiritual Matters" *Intact Large Kwellen Hide is no longer tradeable and no longer has coin or hoard values. *Craft: Miner's Boon, Bounty and Blessing techniques no longer boost prospecting. The bonuses offered to Mining and Quarrying have been increased to compensate for the loss of the third skill. *Scrolls can now be placed into Libraries. *Master Dragon Tool Claw formula is now available for sale by Finagle Biggletorque in Delgarath. *Mithril Tinkering Spanner now has a maximum skill rating of 1050. *Corrected the XP rewarded by and the coin value of Dragon Tool Claw formulas. *Icon tint for Frozen Essence is now icy blue *Description of Movement crystals now says "socketed" instead of "equipped" *Dragon Tool Claws now require a minimum skill in Mining and Quarrying equal to what they receive from their school (i.e. 1, 140, 280, 420, 560 and 700 respectively by Tier), a Stat Cap for Lairshaping, Scalecrafting and Spellcrafting that is 250, 450, 650, 850, 1050 with Tier6 uncapped, and a crafting level requirement of 1 (on all Claws). *Prototype Tool Claw now counts as a Tier 5 Tool Claw with 3 Tech Slots, level requirement of 90, skill requirements of 630, skill cap of 1150, and boosts Armor by +32. *Scrolls of all types (except Travel) are now usable in Combat. *Demon Flurry bow now gives +150 to Dexterity when equipped, not only when the buff is applied. *Fire Pygmy Shrunken Head, Flame Wolf Alpha Ear, Flame Ogre Club Splinter, Agh'kuk Ogre Jawbone and Agh'kuk Pygmy Ear now have the proper icons. *Repriced the Expert Tinkering Spanner formula down by 50%. *Adamantium Tinkering Spanner now has a hoard value. *Festival foods now give various stat altering effects that last 1 hour each and also share a 30 second recycle on use. *Bone Arrowhead effect (on the target) is now called Laceration and lasts for 6 seconds, doing 3-5 pierce damage every 2 seconds. *Rune of Flame effect is now called Burning. *Master Sunscope formula now requires 1125 skill instead of 1200. 'Monsters' *Reworked the Myloc Queen's loot a bit so that she has a chance to drop more variety of rare loot, but also so that her specific loot will be guaranteed to drop every time. She will now have a chance to drop 4 vials of her Blood instead of 1. *Captian Brak is now Captain Brak. *Weaker Saris Mummy's are now known as Unclean Warriors. *Frozen Wisps (Tier 5) can now be found on the Isle of Ice. Frozen Wisps are harvested for Frozen Essence. *Tibur now only spawns on the far eastern side of the Wan Coast in with the Travertine Boulder Golems. He does not patrol along longer. *Palmyran Defenders, Executors and Thralls now gain 1-handed slash and Shield skills. *Lord Urden again spawns at the Blighted Outpost on Lesser Aradoth. *Frozen Wisps now give XP when killed *Slowed the respawn rate of Forest Skulks around Fisher Lake. *Lowered the respawn rate of Tomb Scarabs, Tomb Crawlers, Risen Tomb Guards and the Risen Sorcerer in Crankenspank's Tomb. *Adjusted the respawn rate of Marble Golems in the Marble Quarry *Tainted Spirits can now become incorporeal part of the time instead of having it as an augmentation all the time. *Aegis Conqueror school no longer receives Gold Rage. This impacts Restless Shades, Tainted Spirits, Enraged Revenants and Pale Hatchlings. *Balanced and tweaked the respawn rates and quantities of just about every Wisp spawn in the game while adding Weakened and Enriched Wisps to many of the spawns. *Revisited the social AI of the majority of Tier 1 monsters on both New Trismus and Lesser Aradoth. Far fewer are social now, though many still remain aggressive. Some exceptions include Spider Breeders and their Hatchlings as well as Gruok Sows and their Grulets. *Enraged Wisps are once again aggressive. 'Movement Crystals' *Movement crystals (including Tiers 4 and 5) are back on the loot tables. *Greater Glowing Crystal of Movement now boosts speed by 8 instead of 7. *Exceptional Glowing Crystals of Movement are now available. *Crystals of Movement now grant a bonus to both Speed and Velocity. *Movement Crystals now have a tiered level requirement, but allow either Trade or Adventure level to count. *Corrected the XP reward for consuming a crystal of Movement for all tiers. *Movement Crystals now have a tint that corresponds to their tier. 'Pax Istaria' The annual festival celebrating the Summer Solstice has once again returned to Istaria. All Gifted are encouraged to attend and enjoy a myriad of entertainment as well as a return of fun from previous years. *Quests for building banners and murals are now repeatable so players can do them even if they were completed in previous years. *Maze quests can now be repeated every 20 minutes to collect Festival Tokens. *The Lorekeeper, Raffle Huckster, petting zoo animals and Zoo Keeper, Maze Keeper, Food Merchant, Fireworks Merchant, Hoody and Ted, the Commissioner and his wife, and the Fortune Teller have all returned to New Koraelia for this year's festival. *Ted now offers fishing Title quests for those who are interested. He offers both Tradeskill and Non-Tradeskill versions. 'Plots' Plots across the world of Istaria have been resized; this required the removal of some unowned plots as well as moving of roads and terrain in some cases, and moving some sand piles/water wells, as well as world decorations in order that the new plots would fit. *Players are advised to clear their world cache file before traveling to these communities because much of the terrain and objects in the community have been moved. *In resized communities all plot markers have been moved to the edge of the plot and are facing the right orientation for the plot (so that the marker slants upwards toward the center of the plot.) Should players find any plots where this is not the case, we'd ask that you please report it so that the plot can be looked at. *Removed water well from Morathaven community to make more room for plots. Also moved the portal and destination pads from this community to further down the hill to make room for plots. *Fixed terrain on 3 plots in the community of Rihki. 'Quests' *Fixed gender reference issues in Felisie's Desire quest. *Quest "Tale of Darkstaff the Ancient (Part 2)" will now properly drop both items when killing the Wraith Overlord. *Quest "Delgarath Militia Unsung Heroes" now properly asks for a Baleful Necrofly Wing. *Quest "Town Marshall: Ogre Overrun" will no longer count Gatherers (Pygmies). *Balit's List of Ingredients for quest "Gather Rare Components for Balit's Research" now properly asks for Nickel Golem Fragments instead of Chips. *Quest "Breath of Acid" now requires you to be an Adult or Ancient to begin it. *Trophy Hunters in quest "Go Bag 5 Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks" will now delete the correct item. *Quest "Forest Skulk Threat II" now properly defines what to kill in addition to the Elder and Shaman. It also provides feedback once you have recovered the Odd-Shaped Artifact. *Quest "Outfitter: Distilling, An Introduction" now properly asks you to gather Cedar Bark instead of Cedar Sap for Cedar Hide Tannin. *Quest "Learn to Process Kwellen Hide" now drops the "Intact Large Kwellen Hide" as quest loot when you fight Son of Gigaroth and will no longer drop when killing Blighted Kwellen or Kwellen Berserkers. *Fixed a broken chat log link in the quest "Sslanis Militia: Storming the Dead". *Quest "Breath of Acid: Handle with Care" once again gives you the techable Prototype Tool Claw instead of the simple version. *Lairshaping quests (except Knowledge of Lairs) no longer give any formulas for free. *Fixed typo in quest "Town Marshall: Infestation" *Fixed spacing issue in dialog in quest "Drain Bolt I: Primal Secrets, Fiendish Pride" *Jeysta in Mahagra will now give you coin instead of lore tokens in quest "Sslanis Militia: The Defender's Blade" *Quest "Sslanis Militia: Storming the Dead" has been updated to refer to the proper number of Rotted Guards, to the proper location of Urden and his guard, and some race and gender inconsistencies in both Kendra and Kerrak's dialog. *Quest "Kaasha’s Ring" has been updated with the correct spelling of Parsinia. Also, Mera's dialog has been updated so that she doesn't speak like a Sslik (since she's a Saris). *Updated description and quest journal entries in quest "Sslanis Militia: Giant Loricatus Beetle Stomp" to better reflection locations of Giant Loricatus Beetles. *Quest "Lady Kendra's Distress" now properly deletes the Star of Merrassat when you return it to Lady Kendra. *Fixed a spelling mistake in quest "Spiked Scales I: Gain The Knowledge Of Spiked Scales" *Quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 2)" no longer requires you to trade for or create the requested items. Now it simply says to obtain them with no tracking counter. *Added three quests called "Amtoo's Failure" to Amtoo Fruthak the spirit on Trandalar. *Adjusted the XP and coin rewards for level 6, 11 and 16 Trophy Quests. Fixed some dialog and quest feedback issues in quest "The First Hunt II" *Quest "Go Bag 5 Small Brown Wolf Ears" now properly responds if you turn it in to Jeremiah Trueheart. *Trophy quest "Go Bag 5 Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks" now properly accepts Agh'kuk Gatherer Beatsticks when you return to the Trophy Hunter. *Quest "Earn Title: Hooked on Fishin'" now gives the proper emblem. *Quest "Feed the Famished Miner" now requires you to be level 80 Crafter or Adventurer and has been updated to correctly be a Tier 5 quest (expects Corn Soup and gives Tier 5 potions). *Updated quest "Manilius' Lost Son" so that instead of "Locate Gaius' Hoard" the quest steps reads "Loot Gaius' Hoard" 'Resources' *Abundant (Rich) and Bountiful (Motherlode) varieties of resource nodes for Flax, Kenaf, Cotton, Ironsilk and Steelsilk can now be found in locations around Istaria. *Large Silk Plants are now known as Bountiful Silk Plants, regular Silk Plants are now known as Abundant Silk Plants and Small Silk Plants are now known just as Silk Plants. *Increased the quantity of resource that can be gathered from Rich nodes. *Lowered the quantity of resource that can be gathered from Motherlode nodes. *The resource quantity that can be gained from harvesting Treants now properly corresponds to their size. Saplings are regular nodes, Large Treants are Rich nodes, and Massive and Enraged Treants are slightly larger rich nodes, while named Treants will be Motherlode nodes. *Resource amounts for Cows, Gruok, Deer, and Sheep are now equal to regular resource nodes. Chicken are equal to half a resource node. *Hide gathered from Animals (except Dire and Snowback Wolves), Maggots and Kewellen are now equal in quantity to standard resource nodes. *Travertine spawns are no longer linked. Travertine becomes more dense the further east along the Wan Coast you go. *Boulder Golems are now rated as Large Rich Nodes, meaning they have slightly more resources in them than standard rich nodes, but not as much as a motherlode node. *Golems and Treants have had their resource quantities adjusted to match the changes in Rich and Motherlode nodes. *Abundant plant nodes are now scaled 25% greater than normal, while Bountiful are scaled 50% greater. *Enraged Wisps now count as Rich nodes and as a rule can be harvested for regular essence instead of tainted. *Added Enriched and Weakened versions of Wisps for Tiers 2, 3, 5 and 6. 'World' *The islands that comprise the chain known as The Three Sisters are now named on the map - Xariz, Greya Doth and Trams. *Added a destination pad to Fabric Island. *Player-hired Tavernkeepers will now have 250k health and 10k armor. *Lerena Gatekeeper is now near the portal in Lerena. *Druid trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Cleric or any levels of Druid. *Monk trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Warrior or any levels of Monk. *Spiritist trainers will now let you join/re-join the school if you have either 10 levels of Mage or any levels of Spiritist. *Elmnic not flooded on map or in the world any longer. *Relstaroth now sells all formulas for Lairshaping. *Fabric Isle destination pad is now grouped with Settlements instead of Scorpion Island. *Modified terrain a bit in Morathaven to attempt to fix some issues. *Chiconis and Dralk now have Dragon-appropriate Anvils. *Balit will now exchange his Signet Ring for a Signet Stone to anyone, not just Dragons. *Steward Pratt on New Trismus will again walk his path around the town center, but is on a longer timer. *Guard Elainor will now walk a short path into town and back. *Ishenar the Druid will now walk a short path around his camp. *New Trismus now has a new guard that patrols the southeastern road from the town. *Jeremiah Trueheart now moves about the western side of town (New Trismus). *Geoff and Milicent now use the Private channel instead of Public for their chat with Pratt (Yes, this sounds odd, but it means you will be able to place them on ignore now). *Noncas Fizzlebot now sells the Master Tinkering Spanner formula. *Boulders, 4 meter now requires 20 Sandstone Blocks and only 6 Dim Essence Spheres. *Boulders, 6 meter now requires 30 Sandstone Blocks and only 10 Dim Essence Spheres. *Boulders, 10 meter now requires 45 Sandstone Blocks and only 15 Dim Essence Spheres. *Added a Tanning Rack to the island between the Islands of Ice and Fire. *Rhahool's name is now spelled correctly. 'Known Issues' *Amtoo Fruthak does not appear to be giving out his third quest properly. *Cedar and Granite chests are showing up with "unknown" after their names. *In Settlement: Elia the plot property stone is in the middle of the plot *Terry and the Harro Guards are not at their guard post. *Lumber Workshop outside of Morning Light is not activatable. *Woodworking Shop at the Holcomb Farmstead is not activatable. *Sometimes monster spawns stop working. Category:Content Updates